The Broken Twilight and the Broken Princess
by TeamAnime
Summary: Midna returns to the world of light at long last as a result to a new evil force in the Twilight realm, but when she gets there, she finds Link already captured. Midna and Princess Zelda soon reunite to rescue Link and the world. Midna's problem is that the light spirits say a new hero has exceeded Link, and she is running out of time to find this "hero."
1. Chapter 1

**Midna**

My fingertips fell against the wooden armrest, an impatient rhythm thrumming in their contact. It caused a repeated tapping that filled the room, and though I knew that it probably drove the other occupants of this space crazy, the knowledge didn't amuse or entertain me, which was unusual. I had been acting "unusually" for a very long time now. It didn't take long to grow bored of the routine sound, so—_Just to shake it up a little,_ I thought sarcastically—I let out a long sigh.

The other eyes in the room darted to me, but I paid them no mind. The dull glow of the twilight filled the throne room as it always did, yet the plain color did not comfort me as it used to when I was a child. It seemed that nothing was "comforting" in the twilight anymore. Another sigh, and I fidgeted unhappily in my throne. More rhythmic tapping from my fingers, and the clicking of my tongue against the side of my mouth. "Princess?"

I ignored the servant, not even sparing him a glance. I began to fear that I was being too lenient with these servants—they were obviously feeling too bold if they were approaching me without a planned audience. Too bold for my liking. Once more, I let out a great huff of air and rocked out of the chair, onto my feet. "Oh, how this throne room bores me." I sighed, stretching my arms above my head.

A whole year back in my normal body and it still felt unnatural—walking around in this form. It was like I was still waiting to morph back to that small imp. I _had_ thought that the forged shadow was rather fashionable, also. I continued to ramble, playing with a strand of my orange hair. "Maybe we should paint it! What do you think?" I said, pretending to sound enthusiastically mischievous as I turned to the servant.

He seemed slightly baffled by my asking for his opinion. He rearranged his facial expression before speaking. "What color would you have us paint it, Princess?" I thought about that for a few moments that seemed like a few years, and then my face fell. I exhaled deeply and looked out the window with a longing air. "I suppose painting it is a foolish solution, isn't it?" I muttered, more to myself than the servant.

Really, the problem wasn't that the _room_ was _boring_. It was that the _realm_ in which I lived was _depressing_. The dead yellow sky that never had sunlight, the black traces of broken dimensions that floated through the air, how there was never any breeze or weather here. This was the Twilight. Painting a throne room wouldn't change that. Even now, as I gazed out the open window, there was no relief in seeing the outside world. Because the outside world was just as ugly as the inside.

Sometimes I liked to close my eyes and imagine the breeze against my skin again, the sunshine warming my body again, the gray and black fur that brushed against my cheek again. I liked to imagine that I was back in the world of the light, and I liked to imagine a different ending to my hero's tale. It was an ending in which I hadn't spent my entire journey antagonizing and taunting him—constantly degrading him. An ending in which I was allowed to stay there with Princess Zelda and the light. An ending in which I wouldn't have to say goodbye to the light. The precious light that I had taken for granted. Now that I looked back, though, it seemed that I had taken _everything_ for granted.

I yawned loudly and then propped myself on the windowsill. "Get out." I muttered uninterestedly, and the servants scurried away. So I sat alone in my throne room. As always. I had been alone for a whole year. A year in which I had rebuilt the Twilight, but also a year in which I had grown more and more closed off. I couldn't be myself as the "Princess of the Twilight." It's hard to be sarcastic when everybody in the Twilight world takes things so literally. Sometimes I think that's just because I'm the princess, though.

Things had been really down for me lately, "lately" meaning "the last three quarters of a year." That was because it didn't take long for me to give up hope on returning to the light world. It was easier now to say that I shouldn't be back there anyways, but that's only because I know that I can't return. When I first came back to the Twilight, I had only made it about a month before I cracked. I just remember exhausting myself as I tried to make portal after portal, each one shattering before my eyes like glass.

So it had been settled. I didn't belong in the light world. A girl could dream, but a princess couldn't leave her people. And as Midna, the Twilight Princess, I _wouldn't_ leave my people. Instead of thinking about this painful conclusion to my life, I tried to focus on the scenery of the twilight world instead, and thought of alphabetical words to describe it. A: Abasement. B: Brooding. C: Corrosive. D: Depressing. All of them were good words. I was content with this imaginative stupor, and I slowly lowered my head onto my folded arms and closed my eyes. It didn't take long to lose consciousness.

. . . .  
"Princess! Princess, wake up!" My eyes barely opened, and were mere slits as I tried to clear my vision and my head. "Princess, we have to escape! Now!" As sight came back to me, my hearing did as well. Behind the servant's frantic voice I heard something else. What was it? I tried to focus more to tell what it was, and then, all at once, the answer was clear. Bombs. Exploding bombs that were filling the air with dust and debris.

My head snapped up, and I barely noticed the servant pulling on my sleeve desperately. I stood from my spot where I had fallen asleep on the floor and rushed to the window. "What happened!" I snapped at the servant girl, who was already scurrying for cover behind me. "We do not know, my princess! One moment, everything was normal, and then the next, they were attacking!" My eyes widened. "Who?" My voice was barely more than a whisper, and the servant's eyes turned pleading. "We do not _know_, Princess!"

I was disabled with fear and anguish for only a few moments before I cleared my head again. I Pulled my skirt out from the servant's grip and instead grabbed her hand. "Come with me." I rushed her through the hallways of the palace, searching desperately. "Where are the guards?" I yelled to her over the explosions, my tone just a little more unkind than I would have wanted it to be in my alarm. Her finger shook as she pointed. It was at the entrance of the grand hall that all of the guards were now stationed, desperately trying to defend the palace.

I grabbed the girl by her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. "I want you to get out of here. Find some place safe and don't leave there until someone comes for you." She nodded and I shoved her forwards. "Go!" As she sprinted away, I hurried over to the guards and stood in front of them, catching their attention. "Princess!" One of them shouted over the roaring bombs. "You need to get out of here!" "Listen to me!" I shouted, forcing them all to focus on me.

"All of you need to escape! I don't know who these people are, and until I do, nobody is fighting them, got it?" "But, what about the castle?" One responded. "Do you value this old castle or your lives more?" I growled. "_I_ will stay here and defend the castle." Immediately their faces turned defiant. "We can't leave you here, Princess! Not even _you_ could fight all of these monsters off alone!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. They were right, but I wasn't about to let them know that. I wasn't about to tell them that I wanted them to sacrifice their lives for me. Not today.

"I order all of you to run away!" "But—!" "NOW!" I roared, pulling back my hand threateningly, green electric currents of magic already sprouting from my palm. Reluctantly, they all turned from me and fled down the steps. I turned to those attacking my castle and blinked. There were so many, which didn't surprise me, but what _did_ surprise me was that I didn't recognize these beasts. I had never seen them before. Strangely, they didn't look like they were from the Twilight, yet they didn't look like they were from the world of the light either.

Where had they come from? Immediately, every single one focused on me. I couldn't last, but I could try. I had no purpose now but to protect the Twilight kingdom, so I could at least fulfill _that_ promise. I took several deep breaths, each one more painful and more terror-bearing than the last, and then pushed my hands in front of me, palms forward. It was as they charged at me that the green electricity spewed from my finger tips and brought them down—one by one.  
. . . . the only problem was that "one by one" wasn't good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Midna**

I clenched my teeth, grimacing in pain as I crawled pitifully forward across the ground. How I had escaped, I wasn't sure, but I knew that I was barely conscious as I moved sluggishly. I couldn't even register where I was trying to go, but my body—damaged beyond immediate repair—seemed to know. I clawed forward, my hands covered in cyon blood—cyon: the color of the turquoise-ish glyphs on my arms and legs. I remembered that Twili peoples' blood wasn't crimson like it was in the light world. People of the Twilight had cyon colored blood.

I clenched my fist and tried not to whimper as I moved forward—trying to save at least a bit of my dignity. I was almost away—almost completely away from the battlefield when something grabbed my ankle. I gasped as I turned and saw it. A skewered monster lying on the ground had its slimy hand wrapped around my ankle, and it was twisting farther up my leg like a vine. I screamed and raked my nails across the ground as I tried to get away. That wasn't working so well.

Panicking, I whipped my torso around and held my hand towards the beast. A blast of green lightening erupted from my palm and it instantly unwound from my leg. I collapsed against the ground, now completely drained from such use of power. I was breathing laboriously, and my vision was blurry. Yet I didn't pass out like I thought I would. Instead, I started crawling again. Much slower this time, but still crawling. There was a part of my mind that couldn't comprehend where I was going, but the other part was thinking, _'Find her. Find her. I _must_ find her.'_ I didn't even have the strength to think of who this "her" was.

All I saw was the ground shifting beneath me, and then flying. Or maybe falling. I couldn't tell which because my eyes were already closed. I only felt an electric current rushing through my body and the crackling of lightening. Was there a thunderstorm? But the Twilight didn't have weather. And I didn't feel any rain or wind, so how could it be a thunderstorm? I didn't know. My head was spinning and I thought I might be sick. I kept falling, and falling, and falling… and then I hit the ground. I hit the ground with such force that the breath was taken from me and I couldn't pull it back.

Once again I collapsed against the ground, gasping for air. My eyes opened. They were practically just slits, but it was still enough to semi-see my surroundings. I saw feet. Small feet running towards me, and I heard a voice. I couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but I thought I could tell that it was a female's voice. Whoever it was took hold of my hand and was saying something very fast, but I didn't even try to concentrate on her voice. I just stared at our clasped hands. When there was silence I was about to say something. I was going to, but a jolt of pain shot through me and I gasped, my fingers tightening around hers.

My eyes met hers, and all I thought about for a moment was how beautiful her eyes were. They were blue… what a pretty color. I hadn't seen blue eyes in a long time. My voice was labored and hoarse when I spoke. "I _have_ to find her!" I whispered, my eyes widening as the sweat slid down the sides of my face. "I _have_ to find Princess Zelda!" I took a few more deep breaths before my eyes closed and my head fell back against the stone. I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings with how fast my head was swirling. I was too consumed in my own exhaustion to even notice the unusually gentle breeze that swirled my hair around my face as I passed out.

. . . .

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't sure where I was. All I knew was that I felt completely and totally drained as I looked around me. I was lying on a red colored couch in a small room with wooden floors, a tiny wooden table in the corner, one chair, a small bed, and a window with sunlight streaming through and leaving its bright imprint on the room. Wait. I turned to look at the window, or more like to look at the sun beaming through it. Sunlight. I tried to move from the couch, but the pounding of my head sent me backwards onto the cushions.

For a few minutes I just sat there, staring at the sunshine that came through the window. It wasn't possible. How was I here? What had brought me here? I had thought it was impossible to come back, but here I was, in the world of the light. It was like a dream as I held up my hand and reached towards the sunshine, like I could grasp it in my palm. I realized how heavily I was breathing after a few moments. I realized how cold I felt. And I realized how my hand and arm trembled with the effort of holding themselves up in the air. I lowered my arm and lay back on the cushions. I just stared at the sunlight for a little while, and barely noticed when the wooden door creaked open and a young girl entered the room.

It took a few moments of staring at her in silence to recognize her. What was her name again? Imira? Ikira? Oh, yeah! Ilia! That was her name. My eyes widened in wonder as hers met mine. I was about to ask her where I was when I noticed the horror evident in her eyes. The pot she was holding fell to the floor and shattered, sending water across the carpet. I flinched backwards into the couch, alarmed that _she_ was alarmed. Ilia backed away from me, her hand cupping over her mouth as though trying to keep from screaming.

I was too shocked to ask her what her problem was, like I wanted to. Instead I tried to stand from the couch. There were two problems with that. First, when I stepped down on my right foot, my ankle received a jolt of pain that almost made me scream (I managed to hold it in and just grimace). Second, when I tried to stand, I realized just how drained I was. My arms and legs felt like noodles and I keeled over on the wooden floor, careful not to jostle my ankle again. Ilia's eyes were still horrified, but they also gained an edge of resigned worry as she hesitantly moved toward me, her movements slow and warning.

She kneeled down next to me and pulled a small bottle from her pocket. It was filled with some kind of silver mixture that, even in my pain, made me curious. She pulled the cork out of the lid and slowly held the opening over my ankle. The silver goop was very dense—like syrup—as it swarmed around my swollen ankle and seemed to sink into my skin. We waited…and nothing happened. My eyes moved to her surprised face with suspicion. "Where did you get that bottle?" Our eyes met, but she didn't answer, so I went on. "That is a mixture from the world of the light—it cannot help me." I turned away and tried to hoist myself back onto the couch, but the energy loss kept me on the ground.

She put her hand on my shoulder, and it was contact that neither of us seemingly found pleasant. She pulled a bandage from her other pocket and started raveling it around my ankle. "Now, where am I?" I finally asked. She allowed me one quick glance before looking back down at my ankle. "This is Link's house." A thousand questions rose up in my mind at once. _Is he here? Is he well? Is he coming soon? Does he know I'm here? Does he know _you're_ here? Why isn't he here? Why are _you_ here? Why are you helping me? Why isn't _Link_ helping me? _But instead of asking any of those I simply said, "Where is he?" I felt like her expression turned a tad stiffer. "He's going to Castle Town to find Princess Zelda and to find some medicine for you. He left this morning." Did that mean he had been here? He had been here while I was unconscious? I inwardly cursed myself for being incoherent in his presence. I was pleased though that when he was back I would also be able to see Princess Zelda again.

"Why am I here?—in the World of the Light, I mean." She hesitated before answering. "I—I found you." "Found me?" "Yeah, you kind of appeared out of thin air near the spring. So…I brought you back here. Link left right away for Castle Town." It felt like there was something that she was leaving out, but I didn't push it. "Where are you originally from, though?" She asked, half-curious and seemingly half-scared to know. I sighed before answering. "The Twilight Realm." Her small hands paused on my foot, and her eyes met mine, the horror evident again. "I knew it…" She muttered, slowly backing away from me.

"Knew what?" I couldn't fathom why she was so scared. All of the sudden, I found myself having to dodge out of the way as something flew towards my head and then shattered against the wall. I looked to her and saw that Ilia was breathing heavily and looking scared out of her wits. "Get out of here!" She yelled, grabbing the staff that was leaned against the wall and holding it above her head as she charged at me. I didn't have time to move as she swung it downwards, but I did have time to catch it with my hand. I pushed against the bamboo staff and easily kept her from attacking me.

Though Ilia was pushing with all her might, she would never be able to beat me in strength. "Hey! What's your problem!" I snapped, shoving her away from me. Ilia didn't answer and instead started charging me again, so I had no choice but to stand up. I stumbled to my feet, cringing at the immense pain, and stood my ground as she ran towards me. I grabbed the staff before she even had time to swing and pulled it from her hands. She wasn't very willing though, and there was a moment when she was trying to pull it back from me and I was merely sedating her, trying not to hurt her too much.

"UGH! Knock it OFF!" I growled, growing tired of this girl. Ilia continued to fight me despite my outburst and it was growing harder and harder not to fight back. I knew that if I fought back I would only feel more exhausted, and that she would get hurt, but she was very irritating. A growl built up in my throat as I shoved against the staff, hurling her backwards into the couch. I pulled back my hand and was seconds away from ending her insane routine when I heard the voice. The voice that made me stop dead in my tracks. "Midna," It said. "Do not harm that child." Slowly, my eyes shifted to the doorway and my jaw dropped. For only a few moments did my shock show on my face and then a mischievous grin spread across my lips. "Hello, Princess Zelda."


	3. Chapter 3

**Midna**

"What do you mean, 'Link isn't with you'!" I exploded at the alarmed princess, my fists clenching. She blinked. "I haven't seen Link in about a month since he last visited me, Midna." "W—Well then, why are you here!" Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally. "Would you like me to leave?" "No! I mean, HOW are you here?" She relaxed, taking a small sip of her tea. "The light spirits of Hyrule warned me that 'a creature of the Twilight was coming' and I only assumed that they meant you." "How did you know that I would be _here_, though, at Link's house?"

She smiled, as though she was thinking of some inside joke. "Well, where _else_ would you be?" I was thrown by that question and didn't answer. "Okay, Zelda, tell me why I'm in the World of the Light." She shrugged as though the answer were obvious. "You were in a battle." "And?" "You were in danger." "And?" "You created a portal to the World of the Light all on your own." I glared at her. "That isn't possible. You have no idea how many portals I made that haven't worked. Why would I all of the sudden be able to make a working portal?"

Zelda sighed, setting her tea cup down. "Okay, listen closely. You know that only the true ruler of the Twilight could break the portal mirror, right?" "Of course," "Well, the mirror was the only way to go back and forth from the World of Light and the Twilight, right?" "Yes," "Well, I think that the mirror has _feelings_, in a manner of speaking." I stared at her for a long moment. "Are _you_ feeling okay, Zelda?" "Listen," She said, taking my hand in both of hers and looking me directly in the eye. "I think that the mirror—no, more like the _portal_ between our two realms— has a kind of devotion to you, and you alone, Midna."

I shook my head back and forth uncomprehendingly. "Why do you think that?" She took a deep breath and then looked at the ground, as though thinking about how she was going to phrase something. "As I said before, only the true ruler of the Twilight can break the mirror, which _was_ and still _is_ you. It's almost like the mirror didn't think anybody else was _worthy_ of destroying the portal." "But why would it think that?" I asked. "I mean, no matter who it was, why would it be okay with being destroyed?" She bit her lip for a moment, once again thinking of the correct wording.

"I think that the portal between our worlds is linked with the ruler of the Twilight in one way or another so that it respects and cherishes them. Almost like an obedient pet. If you decide it needs to be destroyed, then it respects your decision and allows its own demise. However, I think it is only the _mirror_ that is destroyed and not the _portal_ itself, Midna. I think that when you destroyed the mirror, the portal transferred _into_ you." I nodded. "…If that's true, then that would explain why the portal opened when I was almost killed. It was trying to protect itself?" She nodded.

"I think that it moved to the ruler of the Twilight's body, _your_ body, as a last resort. If _you're_ destroyed, then _it's_ ultimately destroyed as well." It seemed so strange. "But let's be reasonable Zelda. I mean, a _portal_ trying to protect itself?" She shrugged. "The portal of the Twilight was made to banish the interlopers of the world to the Twilight. It was a very important portal, Midna. It was probably a charm of sorts that was placed on it by the Golden Goddesses. This is a mysterious universe we live in, Midna. It's important to keep in mind that nothing is impossible."

I didn't respond to that for a long time. _'that would explain why the portal opened when I was almost killed…' _If I had known this a year ago, I would've jumped off a cliff or something! I had wasted so much time! She spoke again, then. "I also think it had another reason for opening when it did, Midna." My eyes drifted back to hers skeptically. "And what's that?" She once again picked up her tea cup but didn't sip from it. Instead, a sly smile spread across her face. "Me." "_You_?" I scoffed, interlocking my fingers together, putting my arms behind my head and closing my eyes. "_Somebody's_ gotten a little arrogant while I was away."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I _mean_ that you wanted to see me about something." One of my eyes opened and narrowed at her. "Why would that matter to the portal?" Her eyes shifted to mine. "Well, it was obviously a matter of life and death." I thought about that for a few minutes, and it was a long time before I spoke. "We need to find Link." Our eyes met and hers widened. "Oh. You mean…Ganan?" Zelda murmured, her skin going pale. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I thought, staring at the ground.

"No, I don't think so. I didn't recognize those creatures." Her jaw dropped. "There's _more_ of those beasts?" Her tone was obviously becoming panicked. "Zelda, they can't get here. _I_ have the portal now, remember?" She quickly closed her mouth and took several deep breaths. "Whatever happens, they can't get into this realm, Midna." She said, struggling to keep her tone calm. My eyes lowered to the ground in guilt. She continued. "You don't know how terrifying those things are when they come after you. My people can't go through that again."

I hesitated before responding, mostly from shock. "Yes, I do know how terrifying it is." She gritted her teeth. "Oh yes, I'm sure you were so horribly terrified while you hid in the shadow of Link—_hid_ behind a wolf that once almost got himself killed trying to save _your_ life!" I abruptly stood from my chair, making it clatter against the wall. My fists clenched and my jaw snapped together audibly. Our eyes met, hers instantly apologetic and mine burning with rage, and for a moment I thought I might actually hit her.

"I'm sorry." She said after a few moments, her voice quiet and ashamed. "I'm sorry, Midna. That was out of line. I was just worried for a few moments. The people of Hyrule were just so afraid…" I took a deep breath to calm myself, and we were both quiet for a few moments because we both knew that there was another reason. Another reason not just for her comment, but for my reaction, and that was the realization that Link could be in danger at this moment, and we were just sitting here, drinking tea. "Maybe I should…" I trailed off. What _should_ I do?

With the thought of traveling on my mind, I noticed that I didn't feel as weak as I had this afternoon. The medicine that Princess Zelda gave me must have worked. The same thing must have been on her mind when she answered. "Actually, you shouldn't do _anything_. It looks like the medicine I gave you is working, but it's only temporary. Once it wears off, you'll be once again exposed to the light in our world, Midna. You have to be careful." Once again I crossed my fingers behind my head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," She continued to think, her eyebrows furrowing with concentration.

"In fact," She continued in a low tone, "I should probably travel to Snow Peak to get you a more permanent mixture of that…" Once again, I glared into her blue eyes. "I haven't forgotten anything, Zelda, and I know that Snow Peak is far from here. It's on the other side of Hyrule." She shook her head. "It does not matter." There was silence for a few moments and then I registered what she had just said more carefully. "Why would this medicine be on Snow Peak? I mean, the only inhabitants are the yeti and his wife. Who sells it?"

She smiled to herself before answering. "Well, actually, the yeti has gone into potion-making business now, Midna." I gawked at her. "But why would he do that? Snow Peak is so far from Castle Town or any other form of human life. How could he expect to get business?" She shook her head slowly, amused. "I do not know." It was quiet for a moment. "What a fool." I said, leaning back again. I chewed on my question for a minute before speaking with hesitance.

"Hey, Zelda?" "Yes?" "You said that you saw Link a month ago, yet that is still a much shorter distance of time than a year. Would you tell me… how has he been getting along since…?" She smiled kindly at me. "Well, for a little while, he was half-rich from all those rupees you two collected, so he had fun with that. And now he helps out with the cattle here in Ordon and is always traveling to the places that you went on your journey, saying hello to everyone." I smiled to myself. "It sounds like he is doing very well, then… I'm glad."

I sighed contentedly, smiling to myself as I remembered the angel-faced boy that had sacrificed himself for others so many times in a row. Sometimes even for me. Zelda smiled kindly at me. "I daresay he is just the same as he was a year ago, Midna. You've missed nothing, do not fret." I grinned at her, as exuberantly happy as a child on Christmas morning, and giggled. "Okay, then, I'll have to stir up some trouble, just to make this new life of his a bit more interesting."

I closed my eyes and was about to take a long nap when Ilia came, banging the front door open. Zelda and I stood up at the same time, instantly alarmed. Ilia was breathing heavily and her face was red. "Your highness!" She gasped. "What's wrong, Ilia?" Zelda asked. When Ilia responded, her face was horrified. "It's Link! Nobody's seen him! Not all across Hyrule! He's gone _missing_, your highness!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Midna**

My first instinct, strangely, was to be angry. _Where was he captured? When was he captured? How was he captured? _A thousand unanswered questions in this news that made my head ache with calculations. How could we find him?

"He could have been _anywhere_ in Hyrule when he was captured." I seethed, crossing my arms as I paced back and forth across the same wooden room.

"Midna, we don't know that he was _captured_ by _anybody_." Zelda said, but I wasn't listening.

"That _fool_!" I snapped at nobody in particular, slamming my hand down on the wooden table in the corner. "How could he let himself get captured? Why didn't he take anybody with him? Didn't he have a sword on him?—he should have been fine with a sword!"

"Um, actually," Ilia piped up from the corner of the room. I turned to her, my eyes burning as she spoke. "Actually, Link left his sword here. Rusl wanted to borrow it."

"For _what_?" I growled. She swallowed.

"He left on a journey to Kakariko Village yesterday, shortly before you… appeared. Link gave it to him because Rusl is having more trouble when fighting now. Even when he practices with a sword, it's harder for him to move quickly. _Everyone_ was worried about him, and anybody who had anything that would help gave it." I grinded my teeth together, beginning to pace again. It was only a moment of silence before Ilia spoke again.

"Um, Lady Midna?" My eyes shifted back to her suspiciously. "May I just say that perhaps they threatened someone or something he cares about?"

"Why do you think that?" I asked. She looked at the ground instead of at me when she answered.

"Well, it's just that I don't think Link would have let himself be taken by force in that situation. You see, he was… he was very worried about you when he left yesterday, and he seemed very determined to help you. I just don't think that he would _let_ anyone take him if it meant that you couldn't have the medicine you needed."

For whatever reason, this surprised me, and a warm blush spread over my cheeks. I quickly banished the fuzzy sensation and sighed with fake irritation. "Either way, we have to go find him. With Link being who he is, they could threaten a _puppy_ and he'd be ready to sacrifice himself."

"Link will be fine for a little while." Zelda said soothingly. "Right now, we have to worry about _you_, Midna."

"_Me_?" I asked, my tone slightly annoyed. "Why _me_?" She sighed.

"You're medicine is only temporary, remember? If we're going to go look for Link then I have to travel to Snow Peak first to get the original potion. That will keep you… _real_, in a manner of speaking, for about a week." I bit my lip, concentrating.

"Okay then, I'll warp you there now." I stood from my chair, but Zelda just stared at me. "What is it?" I asked, confused. Zelda frowned.

"Midna, the portals in the different areas of Hyrule disappeared shortly after you broke the mirror. The only way to travel is to walk, once again." I gawked at her in disbelief. There were no portals left?

"Besides," She continued. "You still don't have enough energy to warp, yet alone walk across Hyrule. You will stay here, Midna. Two halves of your body are fighting each other right now. The half that is trying to heal your wounds and the half that is trying to expand your wounds with the help of the light that is in this realm. Until I bring you the potion, neither of the halves is going to gain any lee-way. And while that means that you can't get weaker, it also means that you can't get any healthier. When I bring you the potion, the half trying to heal you will get stronger, and we can set out to search for Link. Please, just wait for me, okay?"

I stared at her for a long moment. Why was I always doing this? I was always getting in the way of things. Link wouldn't have even been out of this village if I hadn't… Hadn't what? Now that I thought about it, I actually didn't think I did anything wrong. It wasn't my choice to have those strange monsters attack my castle and it wasn't my choice to almost die and it wasn't my choice to open the portal. So what had I done wrong?

'_Oh please, Midna, don't let this one piece of luck screw with your head.'_ The irritable voice in my mind said. _'An easier question would be what you _haven't_ done wrong.'_ That was completely true. I sighed. "Fine, but we're leaving the _moment_ that potion passes my lips!" I snarled, speaking through clenched teeth.

"Of course," Zelda said, bowing her head slightly.

The next morning, Zelda left. She left on the white horse she had come here on, she had waved goodbye, and then she had trotted away from me, into the Faron Woods. The moment she disappeared into the trees I felt alone. The moment that the wind whistled and blew my hair across my cheek I felt alone. Alone again. It was funny that it was only now that I noticed how much I had missed Princess Zelda while I was in the Twilight.

Her wisdom exceeded mine in many levels and she was almost like my best friend. Of course, there was Link, but strangely, "best friend" didn't seem to be the right title for him. There was a different title I imagined, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I thought about it as I turned around and walked slowly back into the small cottage house.

I lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling for a long time. A long time that was an hour, two hours, three hours. Finally, after several hours (I hadn't been counting how many), I stood up from the sofa and walked outside. It was dark out, and that didn't make me like nighttime very much, but the cool breeze that swept around me made up for the lost light. I walked down the path from Link's house into the village. Did any of these people know that I was here yet?

I took in the flowing river and the small, cozy, quiet houses nestled into hillsides and growing trees. I walked to the bridge that arched over the water and I sat down in the middle. Letting my feet dangle in the water, I looked all around me. I had never really appreciated the beauty of Link's little village: Ordon. It had seemed rather muddy and regular when I first came here with him, but it had a kind of happy warmth about it that I didn't think the town around the royal palace _ever_ held. At least, not for me.

I stared up at the stars, pointing out shapes and patterns in them. Link used to do that all the time when we would rest for the night. I now thought that I had been foolish not to have taken advantage of the wide, wondrous sky that swallowed Hyrule Field at night. Instead I had clasped my fingers behind my head, leaned against our tree (our shabby shelter) and said, "That seems like a pretty stupid hobby." with my usual arrogant tone.

He had merely looked at me, his warm blue eyes curious rather than offended, as though asking me to give an explanation. I had sighed irritably.

"It's not like the stars were actually assembled in different shapes for your amusement by the goddesses. You could imagine thousands of different shapes in the jumble of lights up there, but imagination doesn't get you anywhere in this realm, does it? Only hard work and a hard back bone does that." He had frowned and then leaned back into the trunk of the tree as well, on the other side. I closed my eyes, and neither of us spoke as I fell into a deep slumber.

Now, as I stared up at the stars from this bridge in his village, I wondered for the first time what he had thought of that particular rant on the stars. I wondered if he went to sleep right after I said that, or if he had continued to gaze at the night sky. I wondered if he had been thinking that I was wrong or if he had been thinking that I was right. I suddenly felt a jolt of pain and guilt at that thought. It was too late to feel guilty for saying that now, but it was hard repressing it with the thought that he had believed those words. Because _those_ were the words of a fool.

Sighing, my eyes instead shifted to the horizon. Light was already touching the sky—just barely, but enough that I was somewhat worried about the arrival of one of the villagers. Who _knew_ what time they woke up. As I climbed to my feet, I even thought that I had been here _too_ long. It was a bit lighter than it seemed on first look. I turned to scurry back across the bridge, and I thought I might fall off of it in surprise at what I saw, but instead, I just stared, my eyes wide and frightened.

The child's face that I stared at was assembled much the same. And for a long moment, we just gawked at each other, each of us seemingly too frightened to move. Hesitantly, his eyes left mine and traveled to the cyon colored markings on my arms and legs. I looked there too, and the evidence of our differences was thrown in my face once again. I wasn't a light dweller.

My strange cyon glyphs were proof that I was only a creature of the Twilight. The child's sudden cry for help was proof that I was only a creature of the Twilight. The way he tripped over his feet as he tried to run away from me with all his speed was proof that I was only a creature of the Twilight—not a light dweller. "It—It's a MONSTER!" He yelled, scrambling back to the door of his home. I didn't have time to escape as men and women and children started to step out of their doors to see what the commotion was about and see me. Every single pair of eyes in that village saw me. And for the first time, excluding the experience with the creatures that attacked my castle, I was completely and totally afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Midna**

I froze under their gaze. A shivering trembled up my back as people gasped and screamed. I looked around wildly for the path, but my vision seemed to miss everything that it met, and I couldn't find it.

"They're back?" Someone shouted.

"I thought those Twilight demons were gone now!" Yelled another. Hesitantly, I took one step backwards. Their eyes darted back to me the moment I moved, causing my breathing to speed up.

"What should we do with it? Link is gone." Someone murmured. I was not offended being called an "it" by these people, even though I had human-like physical traits. It was my oddly colored skin, cyon glyphs, sinisterly red eyes, strangely orange hair, and complete unworldly attitude that gave me away.

"We'll just have to deal with it ourselves!" Came a voice above all the others. I turned and saw a slowly moving Rusl walking over from his house on the hill. He must have returned in the hours that I was lying on the couch. Even in my fear, I had the gull to become slightly annoyed with his continued heroism even in old age. He slowly pulled the sword from his sheathe and started walking towards me. My body seized.

"What do you want from us?" He asked skeptically. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I want nothing from you." I said coolly. He was silent for a moment as he looked me over.

"Well then, why are you here?" I gritted my teeth. Even though it was the tip of his sword against my back, I still didn't think I owed them any explanation.

"I am looking for the hero of the light. That is all." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The hero of the light? You mean Link?" I nodded. Rusl's jaw clenched. "Why are you looking for him? What are you going to do to him?" At that I burst out laughing, and had to cover my mouth with my hand to mute it. My shoulders shook with the giggles that slipped out of my mouth.

"I am going to do horrible, horrible things to him!" I got out between laughs, making my voice scratchy and sinister. Rusl didn't seem to see what was so funny.

"Well, does he know you?" I slowly calmed myself down, breathing heavily for a few moments.

"Of course." It turned my head slightly to look at Rusl over my shoulder, and I battered my eyelashes innocently. "We're old friends." He glared into my eyes for a long moment.

"I don't believe you." I frowned, my eyes widening as he took a strategic side-step towards me, the sword's blade pressing against the skin of my bare back ever so slightly.

"I am not a threat to you." I said quietly. He ignored me, and a moment later, I was caught off guard as he instead whipped the sword around and held it at my neck. I fell to my knees and my palms flattened against the dirt as the edge hovered against my throat. My eyes darted around me wildly for something to use to escape. I didn't want to kill this light-dweller. There was nothing. Nothing for me to grab onto, nothing for me to distract him with. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. How could I escape this?

The answer came almost immediately. There was a pounding against the ground that I at first thought was my heart beating in my ears, but all of the townsfolk were looking around worriedly. The repeated pounding sound started to get louder and louder and faster and faster. Even Rusl faltered as he looked around himself. It was like there was an earthquake around us. The ground shook and trembled. Next I thought it _was_ an earthquake, but then there was an alarmed neigh that echoed in the air and I gasped.

Epona raced down the trail and charged towards me. She could have been breathing smoke through her nostrils with how heavily she was breathing. Rusl, his face scared and frightened, jumped out of the way as she skidded to a halt next to me and bucked backwards on her hind legs. Wasting no time, I swung my leg over her back, wrapped my arms around her neck (The reins were seemingly missing), and she took off, dashing back up the path. She kept running, past Link's house, which I didn't understand. We were half way through Faron Woods when I could finally calm her down enough to get her to stop running.

I jumped down from her back, and noticed that she still wasn't holding still. Even though she wasn't moving from her spot, she was taking jumpy little lithe steps forward and snorting, fidgeting uncomfortably. It was obvious that she was ready to be running again. I just stared at her in all of her horse-ish glory for several moments. Finally, I could let out a breathless giggle, though nothing more.

"Epona!" I threw my arms around her throat once again, stroking her neck with my hands as I hugged her. She whinnied, yet she was still taking those impatient steps. "What's wrong?" I said out loud, looking over her legs and back to make sure she wasn't injured. She appeared to be fine. As I stroked her, I began to realize something that made me happy and made me worry. Something that both made me glow with excitement and made my chest seize with fear and despair.

I realized that if Link was traveling, he would have taken Epona with him. And that meant that if he was captured, Epona would be able to take me to the spot that he was taken in. But the fact that she was here actually proved that he _had_ been captured, which broke my short-lived smile of happiness and gave me a wallowing sensation of sadness. My fingers traced shapes on her snout.

"Epona," I whispered, my tone solemn. "Can you take me to Link?" Again, she whinnied, her mane trembling down her neck. I pulled myself on top of her back once again, but I didn't kick my heels against her side yet as I remembered the promise I had made to Zelda. I had promised that I would wait for her. I gritted my teeth in frustration. This was so stupid.

Why did I have to wait? Of course, I knew the answer to that. What would I be able to do in the World of Light without her? But it was angering to think that I may be so close to finding him, and I was restrained by this promise. For a few moments, I thought about going anyways. She wouldn't be able to catch up to me—and even if she could, what would she do then? Force me back to Ordon? Zelda was a good fighter, but so was I.

The wind whistled through the air, sucking my will to the gate that served as an escape to Hyrule Field. For a long time, I just stared at it. Was it guaranteed that Epona even knew where to find him? And was it guaranteed that she would take me there? No. Nothing was guaranteed. Grudgingly, I turned the beige horse around and started back towards Ordon. It was settled: I would wait for Princess Zelda.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys! I just have small message to give. First of all, I realize that I've been forgetting to leave author's notes before and after chapters, so I'd like to give this one to make up for it. I just want to express my gratitude to all of you guys who are reading and reviewing on my story (and putting up with my bitter-cold silence). Honestly, if I were reading a story in which the author never responded to any reviews or told her own opinion about her chapters, I probably wouldn't be very impressed with them. So I thank you for bearing with me on these last five chapters. I'm hoping to herd in some more readers (and some more reviews ~hint hint~) but I really do hope that everyone who has been reading so far will keep reading my story because I think I have a really cool finale planned. **

**I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be because I have a few plot twists of my own planned, but I have a feeling that it's going to be so many that it will be classified as *unhealthy obsession* (hint to Water Ripples). There are also a couple people I would like to thank, just because I'm that kind of stupidly affectionate person. **

**First, I would like to thank Mizzshy, a fantastic writer here on fanfic. I don't think she has read any of this story, and I don't know if she plays Legend of Zelda or even knows about this story that I'm writing, but when I first joined fanfiction, one of the first stories that I read was a story by her. The stories that I read by her inspired me a lot in my writing, so I am still grateful to her though we haven't made contact in a while. **

**Also, I would like to thank Axel 1000000 for giving me my FIRST review on this story. WOO HOO! The first reviewer always gains favoritism is seems, huh? (But I love every reviewer so I guess it's not true.) **

**I'd also like to thank Water Ripples, a user who has already left TWO reviews on my story so far. Also, keeping any amount of contact with a reviewer makes me ecstatic, and so her constant presence in this story inspires me a lot. **

**Finally, I'd like to thank Savanna. I don't know what her username is, or if she has an account on fanfic since it was an anonymous review that she left, but I'd like to thank **_**you**_**, Savanna, for **_**your**_** thanks. I'm sure any writer would agree that they are nothing without their reviewers. (Also, in my experience, it seems that writers become comically greedy with reviews, and I am no exception, believe me.) **

**Moral of the story is that I absolutely adore all of you, even if you haven't left a review, and I hope that you'll keep reading my story.**

**Now, getting down to business, I have to admit that I'm experiencing a writer's block at this point. I know that some people think you should put spacing between your updates and others think that you should never stop writing, but I think that there may be some spacing in between chapters five and six. Not for very long, I promise! In fact, I may not even know what I'm talking about and I may decide to write the next chapter today (which I most likely will) but I think that before I write anymore I have to evolve my plot a little bit. In this story, I don't want the relationship to come before the plot and I don't want the plot to come before the relationship. I want them to be mostly even. So, to make sure that it's even, I have to figure out what my plot **_**is**_**, first. I have already figured what I want to happen in the relationship, and I think that it will be a captivating idea, but the plot is intertwined tightly with these upcoming events, so I must progress with that.**

**I hope, though, that nobody thinks I'm just kicking back and doing nothing over these days that I don't write. Honestly, I've been just itching to write more, but please please PLEASE believe me when I say that while I'm not writing, I am hardcore researching everything there is to know about the plot of Twilight Princess. You have to know all of the little plot twists and loopholes to be able to write your story accurately, in my opinion, and I'm hoping that the knowledge will help me get through this writer's block. Thank you again!**

**-Team Anime**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is my FIRST author's note on a chapter for this story. So, believe it or not, pretty much right after I posted that author's note I had a conveniently revolutionary idea for my plot and then it only took the rest of the day to evolve it. So, now that I have planned all the way to World War II, I give you permission to read chapter six. :) **

**Midna**

I sighed and crossed my arms. There was a kind of ticking in the back of my mind like a bomb was about to go off. Tick, tick, tick. Tick, tick, tick. She, is, late. She, is, late. _She promised,_ I reminded myself, an angry edge to my thoughts. The ticking grew more pronounced with every second and so did the original rhythmic tapping of my fingers on my forearm. Another sigh and I settled down into the chair at the table. One more and my arms folded over themselves on the wooden surface as my chin rested on them. As I had been counting, she was now half an hour late.

Even if nothing was wrong, it was an annoying little factor, because she was just the kind of person to "stop and buy some of the _lovely_ flowers in the marketplace." I scoffed to myself, closing my eyes. If she was going to insist on being late, then I might as well get some rest. But even with the shield of my eyelids it continued. She, is, late. She, is, late. I gritted my teeth together.

Then again, she was just the kind of person to be inconveniently captured. My eyebrows furrowed in worry. If she had been captured then I would have no chance of finding these people. When the door finally opened, I whipped around in my seat. Zelda stepped over the threshold, a light sweat on her brow. I glared at her as she closed the door and sat down on the couch across from me.

"Where have you been?" I growled though clenched teeth. She blinked, looking over at me with innocence shining in her eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Of course that's just what I need! A foolish princess getting herself captured when I need her to go rescue some _other_ idiot!" She looked bewildered for several moments before she smiled and chuckled to herself.

"What is it? What's so funny?" She just kept chuckling, placing one hand over her mouth to muffle the sound and using the other to wave my question away. I hated when she did that. I hated when she smiled like she knew exactly what was happening while I didn't.

"Why do you always do that?" I snapped, crossing my arms arrogantly. She shook her head as she calmed down.

"Don't worry, Midna. It's nothing that you don't already know." What was that supposed to mean? I grinded my teeth together with frustration.

"Aside from that," I said irritably, "never do that again." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Midna, I was just—"

"Do you have any idea how scared I was a few seconds ago?" I snapped with acute rage. She looked taken aback, and I continued. "If you get captured, then who's going to help me, Zelda? You and Link are the only ones in this realm that aren't terrified of me. And, in case you haven't noticed, the latter of you two is a little pre-occupied." When I finished there was a prolonged silence that hung in the air. Her eyes moved to the floor instead of my face.

"I'm sorry. I'll be on schedule the next time. But I have your medicine. You should probably drink it now, while it's warm." Her smile twisted in an apologetic manner as she held out the small vile to me. "That helps to block out the taste while it goes down your throat." I grimaced as I hesitantly approached the green colored liquid.

"Sounds like it tastes very pleasant," I said with sarcasm, ruefully pulling out the cork. She laughed nervously.

"Well, I _have_ heard that it can be quite…"

"horribly disturbing?"

"I was going to say something more like, 'exotic-tasting.'"

I snorted, holding the bottle to my nose so that I could smell it. I recoiled a moment after the scent caught my sense of smell.

"Agh! That smells terriblllllllllllllllle!" I whined, my eyes watering at the smell. Zelda sighed.

"I know, but you have to drink it, Midna. It will heal you completely, and then we can leave." Sighing with grudging resignation, I took a deep breath, held the bottle to my lips and downed it all in one sip. I was almost sick.

I grimaced and keeled over as the potion filled my mouth and left a burning aftertaste. It washed down my throat, leaving a nauseous feeling in my stomach that had me wrapping my arms around my abdomen in pain. Zelda kneeled down beside me and rubbed circles in my back comfortingly.

"Shh… it's okay, Midna… It'll be over in a second... Shh…"

I became aware of the strange noises choking from my throat, and I quickly silenced them. My eyes were watering so terribly that tears were in danger of spilling over.

"It tastes so baaaaaaaaaaaaad!" I whimpered, my words barely understandable through clenched teeth. She only responded with a quiet, "Shh…" It took about a full minute for the aftertaste to wear off, and even then, my mouth seemed to be infected by a taste equivalent to the smell of rotten cheese.

When it was gone, I immediately pulled the pot of water in the corner over to me and washed out my mouth. Zelda held my hair out of the way as I dipped my face in the water. When I emerged, my eyelashes and skin dripping with water, I glared at her. "If you _ever_ make me drink that again, I will personally execute you." She sighed.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to _have_ to. These potions last longer than the last one, but they still only work for about a week each." I stared at her, wide-eyed, as she pulled out three more bottles that she had acquired of the green stuff.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I murmured, resting my forehead against the edge of the pot opening. She patted my back again sympathetically.

"Well, on the bright side, this means that we can leave in the morning." This statement reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Epona is here." She looked confused.

"Who?"

"Epona. Link's horse. She saved me a few days ago." Her eyes widened.

"But why would Epona be here? Shouldn't she be with Link?" Our eyes met, and I watched as she slowly registered that Link had indeed been captured. She sighed and groaned, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"He really isn't trying to help us out at all, is he?" She muttered. I was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, he sent Epona to me, so that means that she can most likely lead us _somewhere_." Zelda sighed again.

"I hope so, because I have too much of a migraine to think about where he could be right now." I glared at her.

"You think _you_ have a migraine? Who just swallowed a gallon of nasty potion?" She didn't look up at me, but just kept her eyes closed and continued to massage her temples.

"That was not a gallon. That was a single vile, Midna." I thought I heard only a hint of irritation in her tone, which meant that she really _did_ have a headache. I sighed.

"Okay. We'll leave tomorrow." With that I lay down at the other end of the couch and closed my eyes. We would recuperate tonight and leave in the morning. I heard her shifting as she settled into the cushions and then was silent.

"Goodnight, Midna." She said at last. I didn't respond.

**So, I realize that absolutely nothing happened in this chapter other than Midna getting the potion, but with my style of writing, it takes a lot more space than you anticipate to write about one idea. Anyways, please review a lot, and thanks for reading.**

**-Team Anime**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am sooooo sorry. I have failed every single one of you as an updater! How long has it been? Three weeks? More? I am so ashamed. I don't have anything to say to defend myself. I would say I was busy, but that would just be an excuse. Extra sorry and lots of love to all reviewers,**

**-Team Anime  
**

**Midna**

Sighing, I swung my leg over Epona's back and pulled myself upwards so that I was sitting atop of the large horse.

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked, her eyes determined. She was already on top of her white horse, wide awake, ready to leave. I, on the other hand, was experiencing groggy vision and woozy balance as I took Epona's new reins and nodded to Zelda. As the two horses started moving forward, Epona at the front so that she could lead us, each hoof beat made me wobble in my saddle like I was about to fall sideways at any moment. I felt the worried gaze that Zelda was shooting at me, but I ignored it.

"Hey, Zelda?" I called back. My slurred speech made it obvious that I was in need of sleep.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that if I were to go to sleep right here on top of Epona, I would have back cramps when I woke up?"

"I'm _certain_ you would, Midna." I was silent for a long moment, staring ahead of me.

"Eh, it's worth it." With that I leaned my head against Epona's neck and closed my eyes. I heard Zelda sigh and pick up the pace so that she was right next to me for when I fell off my horse. That seemed adequate. I took deep, luxurious breaths of air and allowed the cool morning to swallow me as I fell into unconsciousness.

. . . .

When I woke up, the sun was beating down over me, bringing sweat to my brow, and warmth to my body.

"Z-Zelda…" I muttered, only able to look at the blinding sun above me.

"I'm here, Midna." She reassured me. "Are you hungry? Should we stop for lunch?" I thought about that for longer than was necessary.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." I didn't see Zelda as she grabbed Epona's reins and pulled her to a stop. Sighing, I sat up. I was momentarily disoriented as I took in my surroundings. There was a lot of grass around us, but there were trees behind us that protected us now from the sun. My head was spinning as I jumped down from Epona's back, stumbling. Zelda caught me, and as I looked up into her face, I noticed the worry there. I quickly stood up on my own and yawned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine now—just a little sleepy." I sat down on the grass and crossed my legs, cradling my head in my hands. Zelda seated herself in front of me and watched me out of the corner of her eye as she unwrapped a container of ale and two large pieces of bread.

"Ah!" I laughed, snatching the bottle from her and pulling the cork out with my teeth. "Just what we need: booze!" I took a long sip and then sat back, leaning on my left hand. "Where are we?" I asked curiously, taking another sip. Zelda sighed and then took a bite of her bread before answering.

"We're on the very edge of Hyrule Field outside Faron Woods." That surprised me.

"Hyrule Field? We got here in a pretty short amount of time—I think our _trusty steeds_ understand the urgency of the situation." I observed, tearing off a piece of bread and bringing it to my lips. Zelda bit her lip as she looked over the sunny Hyrule Field.

"Well, it's going to cost us dearly. The horses are absolutely exhausted—we're going to have to either take prolonged breaks or go very slowly across this field. Otherwise they won't make it." She stroked Epona's snout as she spoke and offered her some water. I watched her with intent eyes as she sighed and turned back to me.

"My head has been hurting a lot lately." She murmured, pressing her palm to her forehead as she spoke. I lay down on my side, concern coating my features.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what it's from. I mean, my head hasn't hurt so much since…" She trailed off, her face looking bemused.

"Since what?" I prodded her on.

"Since Link's triforce was activated." My eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that day that that shadow creature pulled Link into the Twilight for the first time, and Link's triforce lit up, I had a headache just like this. Actually, this one hurts even worse." She closed her eyes on the last word. I wanted to comfort her, but I stayed in my spot.

"It was probably because the triforce had been completely yours until Link's was activated. When _that_ happened, your power was split into two, and so you felt weaker." Her eyes opened and met mine.

"But what about _this_ time?" She asked in a whisper.

There was total silence for a moment. Silence in which you could only hear the rustling of the tree leaves in the slight breeze. Her eyes captured a small hint of panic as we stared at one another.

"Do you think something's happened to Link?" I couldn't speak. If something had happened to Link, it was a logical explanation that her head was hurting as the power of her triforce was being returned to her fully. Could he have let something happen to him? It was an event that I hadn't anticipated.

I took a swig of ale, looking at the ground instead of Zelda. I hesitated before speaking.

"Nah," I closed my eyes and leaned back with a confident air to my lounging. "He wouldn't dare."

**Okay, so, a few moments ago, I was looking over the chapters before this, and I realize that this story seems to be taking a strange route from MidnaXLink to MidnaXZelda, and I just wanted to make it clear that this is strictly a MidnaXLink story, and that it is in NO way MidnaXZelda. I am not opposed to this pairing (in fact, now that I look back on these chapters I think that I may write a MidnaXZelda story next), but this story is MidnaXLink and I just don't want anybody getting confused because I know that Midna and Zelda have been acting very buddy-buddy in my chapters, but I just wanted to make it clear that they're GOOD FRIENDS in this story. Also there will be no LinkXZelda in the future. In this story, I imagine Zelda as a best friend to Midna and kind of like an older sister figure to Link. I guess that you could also call her a motherly figure to him, but yeah. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks!**

**-Team Anime**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I thought I'd just tell you that I have decided to post the next chapter along with this chapter, just to apologize for my lack of updating, and also because, again, almost nothing happens in this chapter. By the way, don't worry—the plot that I promised you **_**is**_** coming. Very soon. And also, I wasn't kidding about how many chapters this is probably going to be. If I can keep myself motivated (Btw, reviews help that a lot), I think this is going to be a pretty epic story. Well, I've talked enough. Reviews!**

**-Team Anime**

**Midna**

"Agh, this is so _stupid_!" My complaints, I had to admit, were loud, whiny, and quite frankly, terribly obnoxious. The snail-like pace we were moving at was aggravating and annoying.

I lazed atop of Epona, my cheek pressed against her neck as we crept along the grass at a slow walk, and Zelda was walking beside her horse, leading it along by its reins. I could only glare at her, glare at the blinding sun, and glare at our two horses. "We could go faster than this if we were walking with just the two of us!"

"Midna, you know that we need Epona to lead our way—just be patient. And please quiet down, you're going to attract those horrible birds flying around up there." She glanced worriedly up at the circling rodents with wings. I glowered at her.

"Surely they've had enough of a rest. I mean, we've been walking at this pace for hours."

"Midna, please—just look at the poor things! Tourean is just drenched in sweat!"

"Why don't we just both go on Epona? I mean, we really don't need that one." It was her turn to glare at me.

"If anything, that would make our journey even slower. Epona would have even more weight on her back, and that will not help us move more quickly." I groaned, covering my face with my hands. We had already been traveling across Hyrule Field already for two days. Two days of snail-ish progress across the plane. I thought I might go crazy with this pace.

We did not rest for food, eating it as we walked, and we did not rest to sleep, sleeping on the horses as Epona led them. You cannot even imagine how uncomfortable it is to sleep on a horse every night. In turn, we did not go any faster than just what our horses seemed to have morphed into—snails. No rest for the horses equaled no strain for the horses.

However, it seemed to me that Epona would have been just fine going faster. I was led to this thought after realizing that every once in a while, she would do that small impatient step as though she were feel quite irritated with this slow rate. Both of our moods—Epona's and mine—seemed to be drifting between restlessness and grumpiness.

I was even led to think at a point that Zelda did not want to share Epona because the other horse couldn't make its own way back to the castle. It was over these days that I developed a sort of smugness for Epona. Perhaps it was just a desperate method of doing something with myself rather than just staying draped across the horse's back, but I entertained my thoughts by comparing the two steeds constantly.

_Epona is stronger than that. Epona is faster than that. Epona is smarter than that. _A repetitive string of thoughts that, after a few days, had me almost smirking with satisfaction for the horse. It was stupid to pick favorites, but what else was there to do? It was better to pick favorites among our horses than, perhaps, to spend my time picking favorites among the vultures that seemed determined to wait for us to starve to death or dehydrate from thirst.

I had given up on talking to Zelda for entertainment. It seemed that she really _was_ irritated from this headache of hers. I heard her sighing a lot, and every once in a while I saw her massaging her temples. She walked alongside her horse rather than ride it, but every once in a while I wondered if that was really because she didn't want the horse to carry too much weight.

One or two more days, and I started to get a little suspicious. By now, both horses looked entirely rested and ready to run, yet we still only walked.

"Zelda?" I said, examining her slowly moving form carefully.

"Yes, Midna?"

"Why are we still walking?"

"I've already told you that it's because the horses need rest."

"They look fine now to me, Zelda."

"Well, you're wrong." Her tone picked up that hint of irritation that she got almost every time I complained. Though I knew that her aggravation came from her headache, it was still strange to see her speaking under its influence. Almost fascinating.

"Zelda, why are we really still walking?"

She sighed angrily. "I'm. . .I'm just _waiting_ for something is all." My eyebrows rose.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I. . .I'm waiting for. . .I'm waiting for the light spirits to try and contact me." I thought about that for several moments.

"Why?"

"It's just odd that they haven't disclosed any information about what's going on to me." Her eyes drifted to the setting sun and she sighed again. "But it seems that they aren't planning on visiting me anytime soon." Why she sounded so dejected over this fact, I couldn't really tell, but it gave me a similar kind of feeling.

I too looked to the sun that was disappearing over the landscape beyond Hyrule Castle. "It's Twilight," I murmured quietly. She nodded. This was the same exchange that happened every evening. I would say the same thing every time we watched the sun go down, and she would always respond with the same gentle declination of her head. It was for a reason, of course.

This exchange represented the acknowledgement of another day passing. Another sunset that we had failed to discover anything about him or about his captors. Another sunset that we had failed to rescue him.

Silently, Zelda swung her leg over her horse's back and took his reins. "You should probably get some rest." She said quietly. I ignored that and gently stroked Epona's neck. We did not speak the rest of the night. It was always the evening that left me feeling depressed and useless. Perhaps it was because I disliked the nighttime so much. That was just when dark and cold mixed together to create one big void of unpleasantness. You'd think I'd be used to those two things, being a Twili, but though I was not scared of them, I was simply sick of them.

For they were the two things that had always separated me from the World of Light, and I was tired of the reminder that nighttime brought with it. The reminder that I _should_ be used to them. The reminder that they _should_ comfort me. The reminder that they were a _part_ of me. And the reminder that I could not change that.

**I hope this chapter was a bit longer for you guys! Sorry about how they've been getting shorter and shorter—I'm just trying to make sure I'm not cramming things in at the last second. Please keep reading and review!**

**-Team Anime**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again! All the ordinaries—Review please!**

**-Team Anime**

**Midna**

The next morning was beyond irritating.

It was one of those mornings when you question if the reason you have for waking up is good enough. Unfortunately, when I asked myself that question, I remembered that it actually _was_ a good enough reason.

Zelda gently prodded my side, and I stirred. She poked me again, and I used a lot of mustered up energy to squint at her.

"Midna," She whispered. "Midna, it's your turn." I had the odd urge to snap at her hand. At night time, we each had shifts in which we watched for signs of danger. This was really the first time that I minded waking up for my turn. In fact, usually I jumped at the chance to watch for danger. This was actually more because Zelda seemed very tired lately.

My conclusion at first for this had been that it was because of her headache, but then I started to think of something else. It was obvious now that the stress was just getting to her. The stress of looking for Link, the stress of wandering around an obnoxiously large field, the stress of the light spirits' silence, and even the stress of looking out for me. I knew that I was being no help to her lately. Complaining and whining like a child didn't seem to be helping her already clouded mind.

My over-all conclusion was that she needed rest. So, usually, I was vigorously eager to watch for trouble so that she could get some sleep. She didn't seem to agree with me, however.

I always had to be careful with Zelda when she had her shift. That was because she had gotten into a habit of taking my shifts for me rather than waking me up. I knew it was because she was thinking the same thing about me. She was noticing the stress that influenced my behavior as well, and she wanted me to have rest. Still, I had to admit that her always-wanting-to-help attitude got irritating every once in a while when you were trying to look out for her.

For this reason, I tried to focus my vision on the outline of the sky behind her head. To my surprise, it was still dark. Usually I knew that she had failed to wake me up when the sky was getting lighter, but it appeared that she had woken me up on time for my shift this night. I glared at her skeptically.

"Why did you wake me up?"

She shrugged. "It's your turn, isn't it?" There was a short moment of silence, and then, sighing, I sat up.

"Yeah, okay, just go to sleep."

She nodded and curled against her horse's back. I looked ahead of me and stared. There was a full moon tonight. The light that expanded from the glowing orb lit up the planes of Hyrule Field in a ghostly shade of white, leaving me dazzled in its presence. This was the kind of sight that I missed seeing from the World of the Light. A beautiful full moon that twinkled against the long grass of Hyrule Field, or a blinding sun that shone through the breezing leaves of Faron Woods.

These sights of the World of Light were ones that were lost to me in the Twilight Realm. I had never thought that before now. I had never thought that before I was sentenced back to that realm, seemingly forever. Now, it seemed like everything about the World of Light, I missed constantly. No weather in the Twilight, meaning no breeze or warm days. No moon or sun in the Twilight, which meant no night and day. Just that dull yellow sky.

Most of all though, I realized that it was the creatures of the World of Light that I missed. Not the animals, but the humans here. Twili people were not so articulate, and even _I_ found myself missing the people Link had met on our journey. Maybe it wasn't even missing them. Maybe it was just wishing to see them again so that I could prove to myself that there really was a World of Light. That there really was another race of creatures that were different from mine.

I sighed and distracted myself by listening to the deep breaths emanating from Zelda as she fell asleep. Night was so long. How long it was that it took over the sky and demanded your immediate attention. It was these shadows that the moon cast that had you glancing over your shoulder with suspicion. That had you straining your ears to hear the slithering in the grass. That had you biting your fingernails from the nervous tension hanging in the air. However, it would end. Eventually, it would end.

I squinted into the darkness, my vision getting blurry again. It would end… I gave a loud yawn and I could barely even see the silhouette of the moon. It…It would… Exhaling heavily, my eyelids slipped shut and my head fell against Epona's neck. There was a prolonged silence, and the only ones awake then were the birds swooping overhead and the two horses that now carried two sleeping princesses.  
_Eventually, it would end._

_. . . ._

When I opened my eyes, the sky was getting lighter.

I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes—the morning was upon us now. That meant that I had been asleep how long?

"Hey, Zelda—" I was cut off by a particularly loud breath, and I looked to my right. She was still asleep. It was a rather peculiar sight. I hadn't gotten a good look at her face when she woke me up the night before. But now that there was a light on her face, I could see the dark rings under her eyes. And I could see the exhaustion that coated her features. Usually she was awake by now—but not this time. I frowned.

Deep in thought, I pulled the water jug from Epona's saddle and tilted my head back. As the liquid flowed down my throat, it became apparent to me how quiet it was. And that was when the voice hit me.

"Excuse me, Miss," Abruptly, my throat closed up and my eyes widened so far they could have fallen out. The jug tumbled from my hands and fell to the ground. Shaking with alarm, I turned. "But I'm willing to guess that you aren't from around here?" My breath caught in my throat at what I saw. "And you see, I am not from here either. We are one in the same, aren't we?" A wicked grin. My heart stopped as I stared. As I stared into the eyes of the monster.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Midna**

I couldn't fathom this monster. _What species is that? _My throat turned terribly dry, and I could not scream even if I wanted to. This monster was the strangest mix of creatures I had ever seen. Though it sounds strange, in a way, it looked like me. It had a distinctly humanoid appearance to it with arms and legs and the general shape of a human. Yet, it had the strange skin of a Twili, and the glowing red eyes. I was speechless.

It had always been my theory that it was only the royal family that had such an appearance since all the others of my race were so much farther from human. This made absolutely no sense to me. What kind of Twili was it? The wicked grin that was spread over his lips seemed completely human to me, but the cyon glyphs that twisted over his skin were not. My head was spinning as he took a step towards my horse.

"Don't come near us!" I snapped, quickly turning my shock to anger as I reached for the sword sheathe hanging on Zelda's horse. He laughed. "What is your name?" I commanded. He laughed again.

"Don't have one."

"Knock it off and tell me your name!" I spoke through gritted teeth. It became apparent to me that maybe he was more different from my form than I thought. There was no mellowness in his flaming red eyes. Just the bloodlust that had my fingers shaking against the sword's handle, still not pulling it from the sheathe.

He didn't answer my command, but made a statement of his own.

"I really don't have time for you, so we're going to finish this up quickly." I didn't notice the other—creatures?—standing around us until one unexpectedly grabbed Zelda by the arm and yanked her down from her horse. Her eyes flew open in a whirl of panic as the bag on her saddle was dragged down with her. I reached for her hand to yank her back to me, but she seemed to be occupied trying to gather up the potion bottles that had spilled from the pouch.

However, they were just out of her reach with a monster's foot on her leg, and while I jumped down from my horse and kicked my foot into the side of his face—making him stumble backwards off of her—another one noticed what the struggle was over and, rather maliciously, crushed the viles under his foot.

"No!" Zelda exclaimed desperately, her limbs collapsing.

"Hey!...I…could…use some help…Zelda…" I panted as more started to charge me. I tried to attack them without any magic, first because I didn't really want them to know that I had magic, but also because it would just unnecessarily take more of my energy. Why waste it on something unworthy?

Sighing, she hopped up from the ground and pulled her sword from its sheathe, quickly and purposefully. I couldn't really guess the movements of these creatures. I was still marveling over the fact that they existed. However, none of them seemed to move the same as I ducked and dodged out of their reach. I could predict nothing. It was so startling that it almost scared me.

Zelda never actually used the blade of her sword. She mostly used the butt of the handle to hit them over the head or likewise actions. As a result, there was no extreme amount of bloodshed on the ground when the fight was over. Several unconscious bodies lying around us and three that managed to escape running away—the leader among them.

Quickly, Zelda pulled her bow and quiver from Epona and loaded an arrow into the bow, aiming.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her shoulder. She looked to me questioningly. I hastily tried to think of a reason. "If we kill them, then we won't be able to question them. We'll just get them the next time they come after us." She hesitated before nodding and then lowering her bow. We climbed back onto our horses and Zelda scowled.

"Ugh, all those potions: Wasted." I didn't say anything as she sighed and continued. "I hate to say this, but I think that we may have to abandon our journey for the moment and head to Snow Peak." I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Noooooo," I moaned. She patted my shoulder.

"I know, Midna, but look—you're already getting weaker. I saw that you didn't use any magic during the fight. It's because it takes so much energy and you need all the energy you can get, isn't it?" I glared at her.

"Only a little bit…" I muttered. She took a deep breath.

"Well, we ought to go now."

I moaned unintelligibly again. Another delay. Another delay that was my fault. If I had warned her, or woken her up, she would have been ready. Why was I always screwing up like this?

As it happened, we were very close to the edge of Hyrule Field by now, but instead of turning at the point in the approaching mountain walls that Epona tried to pull us towards, we grudgingly set off down the other trail that went to the next portion of Hyrule Field.

. . . .

_**Unknown Point of View:**_

_**(A/N Just to make sure you guys know, this IS NOT Link's point of view. Reading over it, I realized how you could guess that, but it isn't him. This is a mystery character's point of view XD)**_

_I will not shed my tears. I will not give those who taunt me the benefit of seeing my tears. I will not shed my tears even when I am alone. I will not prove my vulnerability to myself just as I will not prove it to anybody else. I will not even _wish_ I could shed my tears. I will not tell myself that I deserve to cry, as that will only increase the burden of emotion that sits on my shoulders. _

_I will not sob. I will not beg. I will not give up my pride in these last few hours of my life. For the pride that I hold is more valuable than my life. A life is nothing without the dignity of oneself that creates their image for other people. The only reason that humans selfishly wish to continue living is so that they can build their image. I won't destroy my own. _

_However, while I will not show my tears, that does not mean that I will banish them. I refuse to banish the hurt and pain that she has cast upon me throughout this. I refuse to let them go so easily. I refuse to forget….I refuse to let go of my hatred when I meet my end._

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This is just a really short little author's note. I felt that I needed to say, just because I don't want to be arrested for some unexpected reason, that parts of my plot are based solely on fan-theory. For example, Midna's theory that only the royal family has a humanoid appearance is not my idea, and it has not been verified by Nintendo company. This is a theory that has been developed among Twilight Princess fans, and just happened to fit into my obnoxiously long plotline very well. :) Thanks!**

**Team Anime  
xoxo to reviewers**

**Midna**

Two days.

That's how long it took to get to Snow Peak. I almost fell over from shock. You cannot even imagine how long it took Zelda to get me off of my knees as I groveled at her feet. Two days to get all the way up Zora's River and out of the tunnel into the snow—the mountain that was bored down on by that eternal blizzard.

It seems impossible, doesn't it? But it turns out that Epona, with a little water from the river and intense encouragement from Zelda, can go at very fast, and very dangerous speeds.

The freezing weather did not bother me in the slightest as I collapsed in the snow, a grin on my face.

"Epona is definitely the smartest and greatest steed that has ever touched this earth." I said happily, unconsciously cuddling into the white flakes. Zelda chuckled.

"Yes, she certainly is a wonderful horse." There was a silence after her words that, after a few moments, had me worrying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, blinking up at her. She took a deep breath and crouched down in the snow, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"It's just really cold up here is all." She muttered, breathing into her hands for warmth.

I frowned. Of course it wouldn't be cold to me. I was a creature of the Twilight—temperature meant nothing to me. My movements stiff, I yanked off my thick black cape and tossed it to her.

"There—that should keep you warm." She stared at it for a moment, hesitating, and I laughed. "You don't have to use it, but I have a feeling that you would rather not freeze." She looked up at me, her eyes wide and curious.

"But won't you get cold?"

I snorted, but responded in no other way as I got to my feet.

Getting up the mountain was something entirely different. Zelda and I decided to leave Epona and Taumean, or Taugean, or whatever his name is, back at the exit of the cave since we calculated that they wouldn't be able to make it through the blizzard and the cold. Besides, Epona was tired (I could tell), and Zelda's horse was seemingly about to fall over and die from exhaustion.

So we walked.

We walked up the slope of the mountain, moving at speeds that would have been slow to a sloth. Of course, I could have probably pulled some magic trick and gotten myself up there in a moment, if I had been alone. But the key thing was that I _wasn't_ alone. Zelda didn't practice magic, and for obvious reasons, I couldn't leave her behind.

Beside the obvious however, there were two other reasons. Both rather stupid and obnoxious, but nonetheless, reasons that worried me.

First, there was the cold. Even though I had given her the cape, and she seemed fine now, I could never predict Zelda's behavior. If I were to go on ahead without her, she could have decided that she "didn't want to get my cape dirty" and taken it off. I could never trust Zelda when it came to her own safety.

Also, there was the matter of the snow wolves that crept beneath the deep snow banks. They were staying away from us, and Zelda and I seemed to have an unshared theory that this was because _one_ of us frightened them off—though we weren't sure which one. However, I wasn't going to leave her behind with the risk of a bunch of mangy wolves getting their paws on her.

We walked in silence for a long time, and it was only when we were halfway up the mountain that Zelda finally spoke.

"Midna, I think we should talk about those…_creatures_ that attacked us on Hyrule Field."

I was surprised by this. It had never occurred to me that we should talk about it. With how unexpected it was, it seemed like an obvious conclusion to me now, but it had seemed like so many unspoken thoughts were shared between us over our two-day journey here that we hadn't needed to.

"Okay," I said, and waited.

There was silence.

I sighed. I knew what she was after. Of course I knew what she was after. How could she have not noticed the cyon glyphs and traits that the creatures had shared with me? How could I have expected her to overlook that?

"I don't know what they are, but they aren't Twili." I said stiffly, looking away from her. When she responded, her tone was skeptical.

"Why do you think that?"

I sighed. Irritation trickled through me and though I knew I was being unreasonable, I was a little surprised. Quite frankly, Zelda had never acted this _thick_ before.

"Well obviously, they didn't know who I was, Zelda. It's kind of hard to be oblivious to the ruler of your race. Whatever they are, they aren't part of the Twilight kingdom." She didn't respond for a little while, and I knew the same thing was running through both of our minds.

What race could they be, then? I had just made it clear that they weren't Twili, and they obviously weren't from the World of Light, so where had they come from?

We didn't speak again the rest of the walk, and finally, after eight more long miles, we reached the _peak_ of Snow Peak.

The yeti's mansion was just as I remembered it. Obviously large, old, depressing and gothic, and falling apart around the happy yetis living here. Thankfully, we didn't have to go inside of the house, as the yeti was set up with a cauldron at the bottom of his steps. There was a whole tent set up behind him that I imagined was filled with ingredients and extra potions.

Babbling to himself like he was insane, he mixed and stirred the liquid in his pot that looked a violent shade of yellow at the moment. We approached him, my movements lazy and strangely irritable, Zelda's friendly and open.

"Hello, Yeto," She said, smiling pleasantly.

He looked up from his pot, and grinned stupidly as he looked from Zelda to me, and then back. His booming voice erupted from his chest, and I thought the whole peak shook with the vibrations.

"Pretty lady is back again to buy Yeto's potions! Pretty lady is always welcome in Yeto's and wife's home!"

Zelda laughed flakily—though I was the only one who noticed the fake tone—and her smile grew. "Thank you very much, Yeto. I was wondering if you had any more of those…er, _special_ potions that I asked you for last time?" He looked confused and scratched his head. After a few moments, I almost saw the light bulb go off in his mind.

"Oh yeah! Yeto's special potion! It tastes yummy, yeah? That is why the pretty lady is asking for more, yeah?" I almost retched. He turned and called to someone in the tent. I at first thought it would be his wife, but then realized I was wrong.

"Hey! Assitant! Assistant, Yeto needs Yeto's special potion for the pretty lady!"

"Coming!" A moment later, a young girl ducked under the small opening of the tent, carrying three bottles of the green liquid clumsily in her hands. I gaped at her. She was human. Obviously, she was completely and totally human. Not a yeti.

However, the realization that a human was an assistant in a yeti potion-making shop only came _after_ the realization that a human was even _living_ in this barren part of Hyrule. What was she doing here? As she stumbled past the cauldron towards Zelda, my suspicion grew. She didn't look too old. Maybe fifteen? So what was she doing on Snow Peak all by herself?

"Thank you," Zelda said with a kind smile to the girl as she reached for my potions. It was then that their skin touched. Only for the briefest moment, the girl's finger brushed Zelda's hand, and that was when it happened. The assitant's breath came out in a hiss as she snapped her hand back and cradled it in the other one, while Zelda hurried to catch the bottles before they fell to the ground.

Of course though, her next priority was to be kind—as always. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, reaching for the girl uncertainly. She cringed back farther.

"I'm sorry," She said, her voice still sounding pained. "Did any of them fall? I can get you new bottles."

"No," Zelda said immediately. "No, they're fine."

The girl gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry again," And she turned back into the tent. As the curtain closed behind her though, I thought I saw a glint of gold on her hand. I looked to Zelda and she looked just as dumbstruck as I did. She had touched the hand that had the triforce on it.

"So your triforce actually _burns_ people?" I asked skeptically once she had shakily thanked Yeto and we had turned away.

"I didn't know," She said, her eyes wide and somewhat amazed.

I glanced back at the tent, but saw only the yeti, mixing the potion in his pot which was now a strange variation of red.

"Well, we'll just have to keep you from touching anybody, huh?" I said sarcastically as she tightened my cape around her shoulders. She didn't respond, and we were silent for the rest of the walk back to Epona.

**Hey, I gave you a long chapter this time! Unfortunately that's to make up for some bad news. ~covers face in shame~ It seems that I'm not going to be able to update for about two weeks (give or take a few days), but it's really not my fault this time! My sister and I are going to see our two aunts in California the day after tomorrow. I'm really sorry, guys! I'm just as disappointed as you are, believe me. I don't know how I'm going to survive that long without writing **_**something**_**! I promise though that as soon as I'm back I'll be writing. My fingers will be flying across this keyboard so fast that they'll be a blur. But I can also promise that there will be no grammar mistakes! Maybe! Possibly! Perhaps! Anyways, please review, and please continue reading when I finally post again D: I don't want to lose all of you because of a trip! Thanks again for putting up with me and my obnoxious author's notes, and review!**

**-Team Anime**


End file.
